Sneaky Little Boys
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Five years after TBOO, Percy has become discontent with his relationship with Annabeth; Will and Nico, however, are still going strong. Will knows about his boyfriend's old crush, so can he be blamed for getting suspicious when Percy and Nico begin sneaking off together while Annabeth is away? What's going on that the boys have to keep secret? Super fluffy! Solangelo, Percabeth


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **Sneaky Little Boys**

Will Solace never considered himself the jealous type. The closest he believed he'd ever come was toward Percy Jackson, when Nico di Angelo harbored a crush on him. Of course, he was more frustrated with Nico for not realizing that even if Percy was into guys to start with, he and Annabeth were practically soul-mates already.

Speaking of those two, they had been together for years – having gotten together less than a year before himself and Nico. That's why it was strange when Annabeth went to visit her mortal family (on her fathers request) for a few weeks. Percy had practically shooed her away, insisting that he would be fine alone for a little while. Privately, Will seriously doubted this. They had been practically joined at the hip since the war years ago.

The very next day, Percy had asked to barrow Nico for a few hours. Will had relented, not thinking too much of it at the time. What annoyed him was after Nico returned and refused to tell him what Percy had wanted. Nico insisted that it was strictly to stay a secret until the end of the summer. Will would have been able to forget it if not for his boyfriends' blush.

That something happened again and again, going on for almost a month. The first thing that really got to Will was a rumor the Hermes kids were spreading, about Percy cheating on Annabeth with Nico, that a few had seen them sneaking around in private areas. Will was ashamed to even be listening to this because it didn't make any sense. Percy's loyalty was well-known throughout the camp, as was Annabeth's abandonment issues. Not to mention that Percy had always been on thin ice with Athena, who did not seem to be afraid to curse anyone who hurt her daughter. Even ignoring all this, could a man so easily forget the feelings that drove him to Tartarus and back?

So, if that was the case, why was he here? Hiding in the bushes of a secluded clearing, waiting for them in secret. In what he can only describe as a fit of momentary insanity, he had confronted one of the Hermes kids on where he'd seen them, and so he waited.

"So have you heard the rumors going around?" Nico's voice came, causing Will's heart to leap into his throat. He witnessed his boyfriend and said boyfriends' first crush stroll into the clearing.

"The ones about us?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes. "I can only hope that Annabeth never gets wind of it. It'd ruin everything."

"Oh, it would not." Nico reassured tiredly. "You could get that girl a rock – like just pick one up from the ground – and she would take it. That's how much you've got her wrapped around your finger. No pun intended."

"So, how about you and Will, Neeks?" Will's stomach flipped in distaste at the nickname. "You think he suspects anything?"

"I don't know." Nico admitted. "But I don't like lying to him and I know it probably looks bad. Once we get back, I'll let him know what's happening." Will watched as Percy's face paled, the blond boy's fists were clinching in anger without him noticing it. "No, no, I'll keep certain details out, just to make sure he doesn't have the wrong idea. You said it was a secret, so it's a secret."

"Thanks, bro." Percy smiled and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Hey, I'll get Mrs. O'Leary to bring us back. You already look beat."

"Right." Nico said as the shadow of a large tree fell over the pair and Will recognized the sight of shadow travel. Unable to stop himself, Will bolted from the bush and barreled into them as they left.

The three of them manifested as a pile on the cold stone ground of the underworld. Will was the first to recover his bearings as he shook his head clear and stared at Nico and Percy.

"Will?" The other boys peered at him through eyes which were narrowed in dizziness from the collision.

"What's going on?" Will demanded, his heart thumping with how everything was bound to change in the following moments.

"Oh my gods." Percy muttered and turned to Nico. "Nico, the rumors."

"What?" Nico appeared somewhere between insulted and bewildered. "Will, you can't really think it...are you nuts?

"Me?" Will asked with a raised voice. "You're the one who've been sneaking around. And what about Annabeth; you're going to destroy her!" With that, he rounded on Percy, eyes narrowed. As far as intimidation went, Will was one of those guys who couldn't pull it off to save his life – he was just too inviting and and kind. Therefor, Percy was less occupied with Will himself and more with Annabeth's reaction if anything about this got out. Oh, the anger. The fierce, dangerous, beautiful anger.

"Let me explain," Percy said in a tone that was begging Will to calm down. "These past years with Annabeth have been amazing, but what we have right now just isn't enough for me anymore." Percy paused and winced. "And I totally could have worded that better."

"Will, nothing's happening!" Nico stated firmly. "How could you think I would ever cheat on you? I-I love you!"

There was silence. Will had proclaimed his love for Nico before, but Nico had not. The son of Hades was furious – this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"Nico..." Will said in a stunned breath, all trace of anger gone.

"I...love you." Nico repeated, his eyes beginning to shine with tears. Will was too overwhelmed with emotion to speak, so he settled for taking Nico in his arms and kissing him, tears now also flowing down his face. Nico was enveloped in the blissful, comforting warmth that had become familiar to him.

They broke apart, smiling like a pair of idiots. The bright blue and dark brown eyes held each other with a glowing adoration. Will and Nico were broken out of their moment by the clearing of a throat. Percy was off to the side, fluttering his fingers at the younger boys as if to say 'remember me?' Will and Nico chuckled shyly and slowly let go of one another.

"So, what _is_ going on, than?" Will asked awkwardly. Nobody replied, but the way Percy buried his hand in his pocket did not go unnoticed.

"Percy?" Nico said. "I think the jig might be up. We can trust him."

Percy sighed, and looked at Will with a seriousness that the blond boy hadn't seen on him since the war against Kronos. That alone commanded Will's full attention. "Will, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. This absolutely has to stay a secret."

"I promise." Will said, thinking that he'd swear on the River Styx if it helped him get to the bottom of his boyfriends odd behavior. But Percy seemed content with a simple promise as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and Will saw him holding a tiny, black velvet box. Will's eyes widened in realization, and his new suspicious were only confirmed when Percy flipped open the box.

The ring itself was a misty silver that instantly brought the gray eyes of many Cabin Six campers to mind. On top was three stones; an oval lapis lazuli stone – striking blue with golden streaks in it – flanked by two smaller circles of amber and emerald; perhaps a representation of the union between Poseidon's son and Athena's daughter.

"Percy wanted me to help him pick out the best gems possible." Nico said, and suddenly Will felt very stupid. "We've been coming to the Underworld to keep prying eyes away, so it can stay a secret. Looks like it kind of backfired."

Percy's voice was thick with emotion. "Annabeth's coming home in a few days and her birthday is in a week. I want to surprise her with this. I mean, I contacted her dad to have him ask her to visit them so I can have time to plan this out."

"You? A plan?" Will joked. "Now I know it's serious."

"Haha." Percy said dryly.

"We might need to figure out how to defuse those rumors, though." Nico put in.

"I don't think we need to." Percy said, his mouth curving in a knowing smirk. "She'll probably punch the first person who tells her out cold, and than everyone'll just drop it for fear of their own safety."

"Sounds like her." Will said, giving his own fond grin.

* * *

Ha, what da-ya say? Did I have you on edge? Or was it too predictable? In any case, aren't you glade you took the risk? Also, this is my first attempt as a gay couple, let me know how I did. I admit, the ending was abrupt, but it's, like, one in the morning. Review.


End file.
